LEGO Universe Wiki:Requests for Rights/Administrator/PeabodySam
I'm nominating PeabodySam for admin rights (finally... Meant to do this quite a while ago but have had other stuff going). As with the mod nomination, it's obvious enough why he deserves this, he's contributed so much to this place I don't know where to begin. Keeps an eye on stuff and cleans up spam, adds great info to pages and sometimes rewrites them entirely in super high quality, and is always calm and logical. He's got every reason to be an admin, and no reasons not to be. :"Science isn't about why, it's about why not!" said Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science. While this is a rather amusing quote, he does have a point when you consider this phrase outside of his Portal context. The reasons "why not" are just as important as the reasons "why", and when making a decision, "why not" must always be considered. :I am incredibly honored and humbled by all of your praise, but all I see are reasons "why". I'm pressing to find reasons "why not". For instance, since becoming a Moderator, I have not done as much work mainly due to a busier schedule outside of this wiki. What is the benefit of an Administrator who is not as active as jamesster or ToaCodyNuva? And while I see praise here, I know I'm not exactly popular with everyone on this wiki; a lengthy debate with Jazzermb that ultimately resulted in Cannon Cove NPC's deletion might have been even worse if, instead of a lengthy debate, I had and used the power to delete the page right off the bat. Giving me these rights also gives me these powers, and not everyone may be happy with what I do with these powers. Heck, not everyone is happy with what the current Admins are doing right now. Would I ease the tensions or worsen the problems? :Ultimately, though, I know what you're wondering. "Do you accept or decline this nomination?" Well, I have given this much thought, and jamesster and I have discussed this outside of the LEGO Universe Wiki. I urged him to look at the situation from a purely analytical point of view, factoring in the "why not" in addition to the "why". Maybe I'm too hard on myself, but jamesster seems confident that "why" heavily outweighs "why not". Looking here, I can see three other people who support this notion. Do you truly think this is the best option? :Then I respectfully and humbly accept this nomination. --PeabodySam 19:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Support See above. I think PeabodySam is a pretty cool guy. Eh edits pages and doesn't afraid of anything. (lol most of you probably don't get the reference :P). But yes, I support him being an admin as his edits are always accurate and constructive as far as I can tell. Kryiptuun 00:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to have to go on what I said originally on the RfM... always 100% right. I've grown accustomed to wikia and editing over the past few months; Sam did it in a few days. The best choice at the moment for another Admin is Sam, and always will be. Hope to see him as bureaucrat a someday. I support him because the reasons above. ;) He has a good knowledge of LEGO Universe, and deserves to be a moderator. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Neutral Oppose